


The Apology

by SacredPanda



Series: The Hunt [8]
Category: Exalted, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Apology Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPanda/pseuds/SacredPanda
Summary: Roxil has very few viable hobbies on Coruscant. Prudii feels bad for upsetting him, he doesn't know how or why they did it, but he still wanted to make up for it. There was only one thing he could think of that would make Roxil feel better.





	The Apology

**Author's Note:**

> I may have more time for writing come up, or less. I'm out of the clean room and cleared to start treatment.

It didn’t take long for Jatne to track Roxil down. There were only a few places he was likely to go on Coruscant and most of those places were cantinas. He found Fi sitting alone in a corner booth.  
“My speeder is parked outside,”  
“I can go?”  
“Yeah, sorry, I’ll deal with this. I’ll call Ordo for a lift back. He… she’s still here, yeah?”  
“Said she was going to get us some drinks. She just … watched the guy at the bar for a while then said it should only take a few minutes.” Sure enough, not long after Fi stood and went for the door, Vivekka came out from the back looking much less upset.  
“What are you doing here?” Her expression soured the moment she saw Jatne and the now empty booth. A waitress came over seconds later with several mugs of ale, one of which Vivekka drank almost immediately.  
“You kidnapped an innocent commando.”  
“ _He’s_ my friend.”  
“Well, your friend was sure eager to grab my speeder and get out of here. I’m sorry, yeah? We weren’t trying to corner you, we really just want to help.”  
“Well you’re not!” She grabbed a second ale and downed it quickly. Jatne handed a commlink to Vivekka with an apologetic look. “Yeah?”  
“It’s Prudii, just wanted to apologize for whatever we did. I need a favor though.”  
“You apologize by asking a favor?”  
“Just this once, _burc’ya_. I’d like to send one of my trooper friends from Kamino to visit you. _That_ , _ner vod_ , is the apology.”  
“You apologize by asking me to spend time with _your_ friends then. You’re not very good at this are you.”  
“And you’re a dense _di’kut_. Remember that story I told you about a particular _friend_ I made back on Kamino?”  
“Oh, that friend. Why would you send him to me?”  
“ _Di’kutla…_ how are you so dense? Look, can I send him to you or not?”  
“I suppose that would be fine.”  
“I did tell him to expect a man, and he isn’t aware of your … abilities.”

Vivekka waited alone for what seemed like hours. She initially thought she’d just shift back to her male form but if Jaing wanted her to get clean she imagined that might take some time. It would be better to split and let the duplicate have all the fun. The thought irritated her, but it was really the only choice. Roxil took the small leather pouch from her and left the room only to return moments later. It was a kind thought but she knew exactly what he was doing. It was only a few minutes more before a white armored trooper entered the room, helmet clipped to his belt. He looked a little embarrassed to be there.  
“You’re Roxil? That your sister?”  
“No,” Roxil chuckled. “So what is it you’re here for?”  
“N-5 suggested you might be interested…” He looked back to Vivekka again.  
“Does she make you uncomfortable? Don’t worry, she’s as trustworthy as I am. I know her _very_ well.”  
“It’s fine then….” He seemed nervous when Roxil came closer, circling around him like a predator. “N-5-”  
“Prudii,”  
“Yes, Prudii said I could do…” He paused, Roxil started fidgeting with one of the clips securing his chest plate. “Prudii said I could do whatever I wanted with you.”  
“And what is it you want to do with me?” Roxil circled back around behind him, leaning to whisper in the trooper’s ear. “And what should I call you while you do it?”  
“I’m CT-5108/8843.”  
“You have a name,” His lips brushed against the trooper’s ear.  
“Maybe I’ll tell you later, but you could call me…” He paused and blushed. “Sir…”  
“I assume you’d like to give me a few orders then, _sir_. Speak with confidence and I may be inclined to obey.”  
“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Vivekka said, standing suddenly. “But Roxil has annoyed me very much in the short time he’s been here today. So I’d like to give you a hand, CT five one … that’s too many numbers and I really wasn’t paying attention.” She pulled Roxil’s bag out from under the bed and placed a small jar in the trooper’s hands. After that she pulled out a long length of silver chain, Roxil narrowed his eyes at her, but didn’t hesitate when she motioned him over. “ _Fearei_ , remember that word. If he says it at any point-”  
“A safeword?” He understood when she started wrapping the chain around Roxil’s wrists. She pushed him down onto his knees so he was leaning over the bed and wrapped the rest of the chain securely around the headboard.  
“That jar contains something quiet special, it’s called lightning oil. It will drive him absolutely wild.” Roxil shifted and tugged slightly against the chains, of course they wouldn’t give, Vivekka knew them as well as he did after all.  
“If you’re going to put me at such a disadvantage. I’d like more and you _know_ what I’m talking about.” He waited until Vivekka pulled the pouch from his pocket and held a little of the powder under his nose.  
“Well, I’ll leave you to your fun now.” Once the door was closed the trooper started removing armor plates. Roxil tried to turn so he could watch, but the trooper kept moving out of his view. It was the sound of a box that got Roxil’s attention again. The trooper set a few things down behind Roxil and reached under him to unfasten his pants.  
“Knees up,” He tossed them away before running his hands down Roxil’s sides. He removed the lid from the Jar Vivekka gave him. The oil inside was thick. The trooper rubbed it between his fingers for a moment, trying to figure out what was supposed to be special. He was at a loss, but it was quite slick, it would do the job. Roxil resisted the urge to purr when one of those fingers slowly started pushing into him. He pressed his forehead into the mattress and willed himself to stay completely still. The oil was already absorbing essence from him, the trooper stopped moving, he could probably feel the tiny sparks.  
“Mmm… please more.”  
“Please more what?” He was definitely sounding less shy now.  
“Sir, I want more, sir!” The trooper curled and twisted his finger a few times before adding a second. Roxil fought the urge to push back and lost. He rammed back against the fingers and moaned when they curled hard against his prostate. The trooper spread his fingers a few times before pausing and chuckling at the way Roxil squirmed against him. The lunar hissed when the hand left him, he heard the box move again and the sound of the oil jar being placed back on the floor. Something cold pressed against Roxil, not at all what he was expecting but he understand. In Creation they made something similar with smooth stone. It moved slowly but he could make the angle work for him. When he started rolling his hips the movement stopped completely.  
“Stay absolutely still.”  
“Yes, sir.” He nearly whined. When the toy was entirely inside him he fought the urge to move, the trooper left it still for only a moment before pulling it back just as slowly.  
“Prudii used to do this to me you know,” Roxil moaned when the toy twisted as it was pushed back. “He’d get so mad about something, he’s not good at handling his anger so instead he’d distract himself.” He started moving the toy a little faster. Roxil tensed at each pass, doing his best to remain motionless. “You like that?”  
“I do, sir.” He sighed as it brushed against his prostate again. “Not as good as the real thing though.”  
“You think?” The trooper laughed. “We’ll see. Why don’t you show me how you like it?”  
“I have permission to move then, sir?”  
“Please do,” Roxil started rocking himself slowly at first, picking up speed and force with a complete lack of patience. The trooper seemed to be doing his best to keep the toy at the worst possible angle. The oil was heating rapidly and making sparks inside him. All Roxil’s willpower was shattered the moment he let out a sound between a growl and a moan; there was a small clicking sound and the toy began to vibrate just as it rammed into the cluster of nerves that blurred Roxil’s vision. He completely lost control, all he could do was lean into the mattress to muffle the string of profanities that came out of his mouth; at least until a hand gently pulled at his hair forcing his head back.  
He cried out and his hips jerked wildly but the whole time the trooper kept the vibrations perfectly located. He didn’t even have the sense of mind to speak basic, he couldn’t even form a complete sentence. Roxil thanked all the gods that this man wouldn’t understand forest tongue because he couldn’t be any more incoherent if he tried. It was only after his first orgasm that the trooper started thrusting the toy into him at a brutal pace that made Roxil pant and growl and strain against the fist in his hair. It wasn’t until he felt a second climax close in on him that he started to regain some of his composure just to lose it again.  
“Prudii said you’ve probably never felt anything like this. You like it then?”  
“ _Anat mi, ai_! _Kuso, anat hara ea_!”  
“I may need to punish you if you can’t speak properly.”  
“I can’t… I…” He struggled with the words he, knew them, but the language escaped him. He could hardly even breathe. “I… _Kuso_! I can’t!” The hand in his hair released him, the toy was removed, all the sensations stopped at once. Roxil was simultaneously relieved and outraged. The trooper came in close behind him, he must have been painfully hard, Roxil could feel him clearly through the bodysuit he was still wearing. He strained against the chains to push back, he wanted to touch himself, he wanted to touch the trooper, he wanted anything he could get. The trooper’s arms snaked around his waist, his hands brushed against Roxil’s erection. He bucked towards the gloved fingers, but his only reward was a tight band stuck tightly at the base of his cock. The trooper pulled his head back again and he heard the same click from earlier, the buzzing sound emanating from the toy got louder just before it was shoved back inside him.  
“ _Kuso_!”  
“You want to cum?”  
“ _Anat mi, ai_!” The toy changed angle and was thrust into him with more speed, rubbing against his prostate until his head was spinning.  
“Try again,” He started thrusting the device harder as his other hand worked its way under Roxil’s waist to stroke him vigorously. He honestly didn’t know how but he managed to put the words together just for a moment.  
“I do, sir! I do, please let me cum, sir!” Roxil’s jaw was clenched and his eyes were closed tight. He pulled the chains again knowing it was no use, but this time they gave. He opened his eyes and saw the last thing he expected; the familiar grin of Prudii. His eyes looked glazed over and his pupils were wide. He held the other end of the chain in one hand, the other rubbing himself through his bodysuit.  
“Did I not mention I was back for a night?” The ARC was kneeling on the other side of the bed. He started stroking Roxil’s hair gently though it was no doubt drenched with sweat. “You need a break?” Roxil shook his head, he couldn’t think and couldn’t breathe but he wanted more. He shifted so quickly it was unlikely anyone would notice, it wouldn’t help him escape the chains, but it would get him out of that damn band. He was only a woman for the smallest fraction of a second, the moment he turned back his second orgasm washed over him. It left his legs quivering, sparks in his eyes, and his mouth hung open in a silent groan.  
“How?” The trooper picked the band up and checked to see if it snapped, of course it hadn’t but he couldn’t think of another explanation.  
“That’s cheating, Ro’ika. We’ll just have to make sure someone will notice if you try it again.” Prudii pulled the chain until Roxil struggled to his feet, his legs still shaking under him. “On the bed, now.” He sat carefully before leaning back, the sensations from the toy were already making him hard again. It only distracted him briefly when Prudii ran his fingertips across the hand-shaped scar over Roxil’s heart Prudii raised an eyebrow at the trooper, a silent command the two of them understood.  
“I’d rather not take my suit off,” That clearly took Prudii by surprise but he didn’t argue, he had promised never to force anything. Even so the trooper stood and started peeling away sections of his body suit one by one.  
“You don’t have to,” Sometimes it was hard to tell, but Prudii was sure he felt guilty. The average trooper feared the Nulls weather they’d admit it or not. He hated to think that was the only reason he got his way.  
“I think it’s a little late to be … embarrassed. Just… don’t look at me different?” He peeled the sleeves away from his skin last and his hesitation made more sense. The skin around his elbows was deep red where it connected to obviously new durasteel forearms. Roxil didn’t care, even with the chain still tightly wrapped around his wrists he managed to get his arms over the trooper’s head to pull him onto the bed. The trooper forgot his embarrassment and climbed over Roxil’s thighs to nibble on his throat. They both felt the mattress shift but their focus didn’t; not until the trooper let out a low whimper. Prudii was unusually patient today, he happily teased the trooper and stretch him slowly.  
“Oil,” Roxil growled, leaning around so he could see Prudii. “Just a little.” The ARC saw the jar on the floor and was quick to grab it. He looked at the substance suspiciously but ran a finger through it anyway. He had some trouble finishing his job, Roxil kept rolling his hips up trying to rub himself against the trooper’s thighs. “Is he ready?”  
“Enough,” The trooper sighed doing his best to position himself, a little help from Prudii got him properly lined up. Roxil struggled to control himself, he didn’t want to move too quickly but the Trooper had other plans, he forced himself down with barely a wince. Before Roxil had a chance to take control he started moving himself at a pace that had to be uncomfortable. Prudii took hold of his hips to slow him down, it also gave Roxil a chance to roll up into him. He tipped his head back, he enjoyed the torturously slow motions more than he let on. Roxil growled when Prudii lifted his knees to pull the toy away, though he loved that it forced the trooper to lean forward. Roxil pulled him down into a deep kiss, swallowing the moans caused by his shallow thrusts. He smirked into the kiss and spread his legs farther apart when he heard the jar clink against the table.  
Prudii let out a near silent moan as he slid easily into Roxil forcing his hips a little higher getting him a moan from the trooper as well. The trooper buried his face in Roxil’s neck in the struggle to control the sounds he made. It was convenient for Roxil, even Prudii looked confused when the silver-disc Full Moon caste mark on his forehead started to glow faintly, a second later all the rest of his tattoos gave off the same pale light. A moment later the glow got even brighter before several of the links of his chain snapped and broke apart.  
“ _Kandosii_ , that easy?”  
“No. That took a lot of essence, and it’ll take even more to fix.” But he didn’t want to keep his hands off the trooper any more. He rubbed the man’s thighs, along the curves of his hips, and up his sides. He lifted the trooper carefully so he could slide his own hips further into Prudii’s lap. It only took a few seconds for Roxil and Prudii to find a rhythm that worked for both of them. At this point the trooper was just along for the ride, he wasn’t complaining though. He leaned as far back as he could until he was against Prudii’s chest and let his head roll back against the Null’s shoulder moaning quiet and controlled. He hissed at the sensation of cold metal when he tried stroking himself, Prudii swatted his hand away but the moment he tried to touch the trooper himself the man doubled over with a loud moan.  
“There it is,” Roxil grinned. “Feel good?”  
“Gods, if there are any, what is that?” He started panting hard, planting is hands on Roxil’s chest to hold himself up. His chin dropped to chest and he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. That didn’t stop Prudii from wrapping a hand around his cock though.  
“I told you, lightning oil. It took longer than I expected to kick in for you.”  
“Too much,” He struggled between ragged breaths, the feeling of static spread through his whole body. It wasn’t painful or even uncomfortable, in fact, he felt like he was floating. The combined sensations made his spin. His vision blurred and he lost all control over the sounds he made. He was panting and moaning right up until he clamped his teeth on Roxil’s shoulder. The Lunar chuckled and ran his finger’s through the man’s hair.  
“You want to stop?”  
“No!” He bit back down against Roxil’s shoulder when the Lunar lifted his hips a little more, he started thrusting harder and faster. Even Prudii leaned back on his elbows, there was no way he would be able to keep up with Roxil’s speed so he opted to just let it happen. Roxil groaned when the trooper clenched around him, trembling and biting harder on Roxil’s shoulder to keep himself as quiet as possible. Roxil followed shortly and Prudii was right after him. The trooper just rolled onto the bed next to Roxil, both their chests heaving.  
“Both of you, up. We all need showers. I, unfortunately, have to be half way around the _shabla_ galaxy by this time tomorrow so I haven’t got the time to cuddle. Or whatever it is you like to do, Roxil. You get weird sometimes.”  
“Way to ruin the mood, Pru’ika.” Roxil chuckled.  
“I wouldn’t mind an uncomfortably cold shower, as soon as I can move my legs.”  
“Cold?” Roxil rolled over to look at the trooper. He was as hard as when they started. “The oil?”  
“I can still feel it.”  
“Unfortunately,” He sighed, genuinely disappointed. “I can’t help you with that if you want it to stop any time soon. It’s my own fault, I shouldn’t have used so much-”  
“I’ll give you a hand, or more, if you come to the ‘freshers.” Prudii cut Roxil off quickly. The trooper didn’t fail to notice.  
“What kind of alien are you anyway?”


End file.
